User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' Pikmin Weights While you noticed that yellow pikmin are lighter but still count as one on the scales. I all so noticed a few things,such as Purple Pikmin have the weight of ten pikmin but but a single blue pikmin can save them when they are drowning. Olimar, Louie, and the president count as zero on the scails as well. :Yeah, the game does have a lot of inconsistencies. :The captain/scale thing is pretty funny, but nowhere does it say that Pikmin can only lift the equivalent of their own weight. :Maybe it is like the superhuman strength in time of danger thing on Discovery Channel. But Yellow Pikmin are the same weight as Red Pikmin and stuff because their ears catch the wind (according to the article.) - Crystal Lucario :::uhh... i think that purples ar lighter in the water because fat is less dence than water and the added buoency helps the blues fling the purples,and the yellows are prbably only factionly liheter and the ears are arodynamic.Rocky0718 21:43, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:43, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Purples are also ten times as strong as other Pikmin, and muscle itself (animal muscle anyway) is heavier than fat and more dense than water. I'm not saying Purples are pure muscle, but there's no way all that bulk is just fat either. Heck, we don't even know that Pikmin store calories the same way animals do at all. :::Firstly, if they were less dense than water, they would float anyway, so they wouldn't drown. Secondly, assuming they are less dense, that would only be an aid in lifting them up through water, but they start at the surface anyway. They have to be thrown through the air. 16:39, 27 April 2008 (UTC) RE Hmm... I guess I should rephrase that. They aren't against other wikis, but prefer their own, if you understand. Hmm... I guess I should trash that message, cause it's more than likely that I'll be back here. InfectedShroom Still cant upload image I'm still trying to upload the image. Maybe it would be easier if yuo uploaded it. reply soon. :Yeah, that's what I suggested before. Upload it somewhere else (e.g. Photobucket, Imageshack), and give someone here a link so they can sort it out. 10:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Cuisine I got into this somehow, so I thought I may tell you if I'm seeing it anyway: There's this, which resembles what I said. There aren't really national specialties known world-wide. Foreign food is everywhere, just like bakeries. And like you said, this is the traditional food where I live, and it has plenty of meat variations, including raw, sometmes bloody meat(not my type of thing, though).-- 18:43, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Brawl No! Not even more!-- :I similarly exploded. 17:59, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, just found a game that is released in Europe first.-- 15:34, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yay, I've been waiting for Spore forever. 19:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ZxYqYjpdMaYNsC wNSoU7 doors2.txt;6;6